


This Needs to Be

by yakyuu_yarou



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Sad, Spoilers for Episode 156, i don't know how to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou
Summary: Writing her letter takes more than one attempt.
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	This Needs to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the "language/translation" square on the server bingo card.  
> Sasha's letter was everything I could've hoped for, and I cried my way through writing this.  
> Take care of yourselves <3

Sasha let out an unhappy grumble, crumpled up the piece of parchment and tossed it onto the growing pile of failed attempts.

Words were bloody _hard_ anyway, and this wasn’t making it easier. She kept messing up, kept switching _back to Latin_ and it was—

—annoying.

Just that.

Briefly, she considered just writing the entire thing in Latin. Wasn’t the first time, either, the pile had some of those in it.

She’d abandoned them because the words weren’t right for what she wanted to say, then.

No, this needed to be English.

Sighing, she grabbed another piece of parchment.

_Alright._


End file.
